1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a monitoring system for monitoring low voltage disconnecting value of a secondary battery and a method for the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
Secondary batteries do not normally tolerate deep discharges. Deep discharge of a battery may cause damages in a long term and shorten the life of the battery. When the power level of the secondary battery drops to a certain voltage value, it should stop supplying power to the corresponding components to prevent damages to the battery.
Therefore, what is needed, is a new monitoring system for preventing deep discharge of a secondary battery.